


221B: Bull

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing fic. Sort of. Except really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bull

When Sherlock arrived back from the morgue the flat contained one more inhabitant than was expected. John. A very noisy and, Sherlock noted, erratic John Watson home early from the intervention John had planned for his drunk sister. Things did not go to plan then. Again. Sherlock would approach with caution. 

John was perched on Sherlock’s chair, one foot disappearing into the seat whilst the other rested for balance against the frame of the arm. He was swaying with an open can in hand, ostensibly examining the details of the current case on the wall. 

“John, put your drink down.” Sherlock had seen precisely which can John had opened, and determined from the sloshing that it was already at least half empty. 

“Why the fuck Sherlock? My sister. My darling fucking inebriated sister told me to take a flying leap. You may have noticed that I am not aerodynamic, so I found this in the cupboard and I’m fucking well improvising. That’s what normal people do, Sherlock. This stuff gives you wings, you know.”

Sherlock had no idea what that meant, some sort of cultural reference no doubt, but he knew he had to get John down and somewhere where he could receive the appropriate medical interventions as soon as possible. Sherlock took a breath. 

“John, that’s not just Red Bull.”


End file.
